


Remedy

by loonyloopy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyloopy/pseuds/loonyloopy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Rylen get drunk again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remedy

Contrary to popular belief, Cullen did indeed smile. Quite often, if in the right company. Rylen was such good company and currently drinking him under the table. He shouldn’t be surprised. Meetings between the ex templars were often accompanied by vast amounts of alcohol. Wine, ale, some strong liqueur from Maker knows where. He fondly remembered the last time, which had ended with Rylen’s naked ass on the battlements of Skyhold and lots of thick Starkhaven swearing. At least they hadn’t played Wicked Grace against the Chargers tonight and their clothing was almost pristine, aside from a stain or two, but nobody expected them to lead someone in the next few hours. This was a night off. 

Rylen’s speech seemed slurred and he used his hands a lot while talking. He was quite tactile when drunk.

“No, no… Cullen. You’re looking at this the wrong way.” Somehow lost in thought, it took the man a moment to remember his words.

“All that stuttering and blushing is off putting. If you want to impress that woman you have to do better.”

Cullen fought a lost battle against said blushing. Maker! It was hard enough to concentrate on not puking your guts out, and to actually listen to your best friends being so honest wasn’t helping. The subject of his love life, or the lack of thereof, was a topic that he didn’t like to discuss, but Rylen had a knack for addressing it anyway. Cullen suspected that his friend just wanted him to be happy for once. Fat chance. And he didn’t blush that often! But it was complicated talking to her, watching her pretty face, and remember what he was about to say. Rylen owned the privilege of both a handsome voice and facial tattoos, which granted him the aura of someone mysterious. Men and woman alike were drawn to such attributes.

Cullen leaned back in the chair, mug in one hand, and tried to focus on Rylen’s face.

“Please enlighten me, Rylen. How do I impress a lady?” Did he want to hear it? Perhaps not, but his friend was in one of his moods and there was no escaping the tavern, without alerting Bull, who always loved to get them even more drunk. Or naked. Sometimes both. And he’d been naked far too often for his taste. And people still believed all templars were virgins and only devoted to Andraste. Rylen put his mug away and his voice was a mere whisper.

“Compliments, mate. And not the silly ones about her beauty and grace and such but about the little things you’ve noticed. The things that make her special. Like the way she holds herself against the enemy, or how she’ll never judge someone for their appearance. You get my meaning.”

Huh? That was all? Cullen frowned and shook his head. There were a hundred things, which he’d noticed about her in the last few months. Maybe writing a list would help, but right now, this plan sounded ridiculous.

“I don’t believe that this will work.” The grin on Rylen’s face spoke of dark and dangerous things. He got up, straightened his clothing, and put a hand on Cullen’s shoulder.

“Watch and learn.” There were a few women among the soldiers currently drinking their gold away in the Skyhold tavern. Rylen looked around for a while and decided to put his charm to the test with a dwarfen scout. She was small, naturally, and well rounded, and his friend was far too drunk for any coherent thought, but got to his knees nonetheless. Cullen couldn’t hear what he was saying, but there was a giggle. That hardened scout was giggling and blushing and Rylen acted like a damned cock. She even kissed Rylen’s cheeks and his friend beamed, clearly filled with pride. It was time for another sip of ale. A large one. He could never be that nonchalant about courting someone. It had to have meaning and depth. And his path still haunted his nights. How could he even begin falling in love with a woman like her?

His friend returned, smiling widely, and abruptly ending his morbid thoughs.

“See? It’s that easy.” Cullen tried to decide, if puking was a way out of this situation.

“What did you tell her?”

“Oh, the usual. How I adore her fighting skills and how she handles her bow.” Was that an euphemism? He hoped not. Rylen sobered up for a bit then.

“Look, Cullen, I want to help you. Just talking about her makes you smile and she seems interested as well… just get your head out of your arse.” He nodded.

“Maybe I’ll start with one compliment.”

“That’s the spirit. And now lets drink. That was too awkward for my taste.”


End file.
